


I'll see you again

by doodlebop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlebop/pseuds/doodlebop
Summary: I'm sad and alone so I'm writing a story about two girls who meet in a small town and fall in love. They slowly trust eachother and comfort eachother. They fall in love while wring through their own personal issues.





	I'll see you again

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing them as underage bc im so no nsfw. If i forget to uplaod im sorry i ahve lots of school, yell at me in the comments. If you have any suggestions drop the in the comments bc i dont have a solid plot yet.  
> I just put haikyu bc i like it. this is genderbent so you can read it as a self insert or as the characters i write

NOT FIRST CHAPTER INFO PAGE

Hey if you see this i love you follow me on twitter @trucculenti i will start being more active.  
I dont know how fast I'll write this so if you would be interested let me know and tell me what you want to see so this can be a good story for everyone. TY guys  
-ko


End file.
